Your School Schedule 2012-2013
This is late but still... UMG Periods are 40 minutes long. School starts 7:45 and ends 2:19 PM. *1st Period - English *2nd Period - English *3rd Period - Advanced Math (8th Grade Class for students who got really high scores on midterms/finals/NJ ASK, that replaces Problem Solving, a required, less advanced math) *4th Period - Random Course Each Quarter **1st Quarter: Spanish **2nd Quarter: Dramatic Arts **3rd Quarter: Art **4th Quarter: Music *5th Period: P.E./''Heath - 3rd Quarter'' *6th Period: Math *7th Period: Lunch *8th Period: Science *9th Period: History Mochlum Periods are a million drillion years long. School starts at never and ends at ever *1st Period - Potty Training *2nd Period - Murdering *3rd Period - Harlem Shaking *Lunch - At my school, we don't eat the food, the food eats you. *4th Period - S*** Ed *5th Period - Licking *6th Period - ??? *7th Period - Butt Potato Forging Faves3000 Periods are 60 Minutes long. Lunch is 40 minutes. School starts at 7:21 AM and ends at 2:19 PM. *Homeroom *1st Period (Science) *2nd Period (Social Skills*) *3rd Period (Social Studies) *Lunch Period *4th Period (Language Arts) *5th Period (Elective Class) **1st Semester - Choir **2nd Semester - Computer Tech. *6th Period (Math) *Social Skills is basically a class where all hour I do work I need to do, read, or go to when my feels act up in the middle of the day. 'Master ventus' Usually starts at 8:00 AM and ends at 2:00 PM *'1st Period' - Home Room *'2nd Period' - World Literature *'3rd Period' - Swimming Class (worst class ever) *'4th Period' - Art *'5th Period' - American Government *'Lunch' *'6th Period' - Technology Lab *'7th Period' - Environmental Science *'School Detention' - Sometimes... Bowser & Jr. My schedule is different everyday so... Monday Periods are 70 minutes long, Lunch is 30 minutes long, and Advisory is 35 minutes long. School starts 8:30 AM and ends 3:50 PM. * 1st Period - English * 2nd Period - Advanced Biology * 3rd Period - Digital Media Arts * Lunch * 4th Period - Algebra * 5th Period - World History * Advisory Tuesday Periods are 65 minutes long, Lunch is 30 minutes long, and Advisory is 1 hour long. School starts 8:30 AM and ends 3:50 PM. * 1st Period - English * 5th Period - World History * 4th Period - Algebra * Lunch * 3rd Period - Digital Media Arts * 2nd Period - Advanced Biology * Advisory Wednesday Periods are 100 minutes long, Lunch is 20 minutes long, and Advisory is 55 minutes long. School starts 8:30 AM and ends 1:15 PM. * 1st Period - English * Lunch * 2nd Period - Advanced Biology * Advisory Thursday Periods are 100 minutes long, Lunch is 30 minutes long, and Advisory is 65 minutes long. School starts 8:30 AM and ends 3:20 PM. * 3rd Period - Digital Media Arts * 4th Period - Algebra * Lunch * 5th Period - World History * Advisory. Friday Periods are 70 minutes long and Lunch is 30 minutes long. School starts 8:30 AM and ends 3:10 PM. * 1st Period - English * 5th Period - World History * 4th Period - Algebra * Lunch * 3rd Period - Digital Media Arts * 2nd Period - Advanced Biology NC Well, school starts at 7:55am and ends at 2:40pm. Each class is 65 minutes long and 1st period is always about 70/75 due to the Morning Broadcast. Any normal day *1st period - English *2nd period - Math Support (yeah I didn't get a good Math score on the CST so no electives for me) *Snack *3rd period - Science *4th period - Algebra Readiness *Lunch *5th period - History *6th period - P.E. Wednesday Starts at 7:55am, but ends in 12:40 *1st period *2nd period *3rd period *Snack *4th period *5th period *Lunch *6th period Minimum Day Whether it's the first day of school, first day of second semster, or last day of school. Starts at 7:55am as usual, but ends at 12:15. *1st period *2nd period *3rd period *Snack *4th period *5th period *6th period Gray Pea Shooter *1st Block: Intro to HTML *2nd Block: Math *Lunch! *3rd Block: Seminar (random crap) *4th Block: English PotentialEnemy NOTE YOU WILL ONLY FIND LIES IF YOU ENTER THIS SECTION. *1st Period - Something *2nd Period - Something else I forgot *3rd Period - I'm a whale! *4th Period - Learn my turtles *Lunch *5th Period - I seriously don't know. *6th Period - Troll pasta *7th Period - Teaching people to not call the teacher a witch. Category:School Category:School is Okay Category:Schedules